Kelly Killoren Bensimon
|Place of Origin = Rockford, Illinois, United States |Series = Real Housewives of New York City |Season = 2-4}}Kelly Killoren-Bensimon is a New York City housewife, whose tenure lasted from Season Two to Season Three. Background Kelly Killoren Bensimon joined the cast of the Real Housewives of New York City during the first episode of the 2nd Season "There's a New Girl in Town!" Bensimon remained a main cast member through the third and fourth seasons of the show. Kelly was cast as the new housewife in the 2nd Season of the Real Housewives New York City in 2009. She famously had a psychotic breakdown in front of the camera's but was edited out of respect and privacy for her children. She splits her time between New York City and East Hampton. In The Real Housewives of New York City Bensimon began modeling at the age of 15. She is the mother of two daughters by famous fashion photographer Gilles Bensimon; the couple divorced in July 2007. Bensimon attended Columbia University and graduated with a degree in literature and writing in 1998. As a former model, Kelly appeared in publications such as Elle and Harper's Bazaar. Additionally, Kelly is an equestrian, author, editor, and designer. RHONY Season Two Bensimon was introduced to the group as a casual acquaintance of Countess LuAnn de Lesseps. Prior to filming, Bethenny Frankel stated that she had met Bensimon on numerous occasions, including at a party for Jenny Hilfiger hosted by Bensimon at Bensimon's home. According to Frankel, Bensimon acted coldly toward Frankel, flirted with Frankel's then-boyfriend and did not even come down to the party until Jenny Hilfiger's more famous brother, Tommy Hilfiger, arrived. Jill Zarin, Ramona Singer, and Alex McCord appear not to have met Bensimon prior to filming for Season 2 of the show. Throughout Season 2, Bensimon begins shaky relationships with most of her fellow New York Housewives. Bensimon and Frankel develop a hostile relationship. During an organizational meeting for Zarin's charity, Creeky Joints, Bensimon balks at the idea of attaching her name as a co-chair of the charity, stating that she does not lend her name to anything. After a committee member asks Frankel who Kelly is, Frankel responds "Evidently she's Madonna." Later, Bensimon confronts Frankel for the Madonna comment, stating that they are not friends and that Bensimon is "up here" and Frankel is "down here." Despite, an attempted intervention by Zarin at Zarin's Upper East Side apartment, Bensimon and Frankel are unable to repair their relationship. Bensimon develops a cordial relationship with both de Lesseps and Zarin during Season 2. Despite her initial suspicion regarding helping with Zarin's charity, Bensimon ultimately is successful in procuring several pricey items for Zarin's charity auction, including a portrait session with her ex-husband, an item Bensimon values at over $25,000.00. Bensimon angers all of fellow Housewives by arriving over two hours late for her own Halloween Party, which resulted in Zarin, Bensimon, McCord, and Frankel leaving the party before Bensimon arrives. Bensimon later apologizes to her fellow Housewives for her tardiness, blaming her kids and the amount of time it takes her to get ready. Season Three Season Four After RHONY Taglines Seasons Two and Three: "I've created a great life, and I love living it." Season Four: "I'm living the American Dream, one mistake at a time."